Christmas With The Slayers
by Nova-chan
Summary: NoV has missed her fans!! Well, this is about Xelloss, Gourry, and Zelgadis (as well as the girls) finding a lil love of Christmas Eve. ^_^


Christmas with the Slayers  
  
  
  
"Ah-choo!" Zelgadis sneezed.  
  
He, along with Amelia, Lina, Gourry, and Xelloss were sitting about in the fireplace room in a huge lodge. Everyone was tired (except for Xelloss) from the day's travels and bandit-killings. The group was either lounging, stuffing their faces full of food, or floating mysteriously.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, are you catching a cold?" Amelia demanded. "Colds are the essence of evil and can only be thwarted with a spoonful of Justice!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: Gomen, minna-san, but I forgot the Cutie Corner. (points at Phibby, who is sitting on a unicorn-covered beanbag chair) There's the cutie.  
  
Phibby: (waves)  
  
NoV: (points to a cobweb-filled nook) And there's the corner.  
  
Lina: Yeah, we should know that by now.  
  
Gourry: (giant, sniffly eyes) Still no Kitchy?  
  
NoV: (indifferently) Nope.  
  
Gourry: (bawls)  
  
NoV: (presses a big, shiny button on a remote control, opening a wall) Just kidding.  
  
Gourry: (eyes fill with joy) KITCHY!!! (runs to the kitchen)  
  
Zelgadis: Well, I think you just made all of his dreams come true.  
  
Amelia: Yes, isn't it wonderful to help other in the name of Justice?  
  
Xelloss: (pops in; openly weeping) I ran into a wall!! (glomps Zelgadis, sobbing)  
  
Lina: You did what?  
  
Xelloss: I was floating and laughing at the little girl, (blows his nose on Zelgadis' shirt) and I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a wall and the little girl laughed at me!  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, I'm starting the ficcie now.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"No, Amelia," Zelgadis replied, "I'm not catching an essence of evil. Ah- choo!" The chimera sniffled, his eyes looking drowsy.  
  
Gourry suddenly put all of his food down on the table, abandoning chicken, pocky, and donuts. "Attention, minna-san!" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of only Amelia. "It is only three hours and nine minutes and eighteen seconds until Christmas!" He sat back down. "That is all." The blond began to stuff food into his mouth once again.  
  
Xelloss sighed, contentedly from his position floating above the fireplace. "Yesterday was the best day ever. We ran into so many bandits that all of your stress put together was like a giant chocolate cake. And, today, we did it again. My shortcut worked just to my liking. There were even more bandits than yesterday! It's the best day ever part 2!"  
  
"I'll give you a best day ever dragon slave," Lina murmured.  
  
Zelgadis coughed, sounding hoarse.  
  
Amelia looked worriedly at him. "Mr. Zelgadis.." she murmured, implementing.  
  
Rubbing his nose, he said, "I'm FINE."  
  
"Aaaaahhhh..." Gourry sighed, contentedly patting his extremely full stomach. He got up from the table and walked over to Xelloss, having to waddle a bit from his huge belly. "Mazo-chan? You wanna go watch Christmas TV specials with me?" he asked.  
  
Xelloss shook his head from his floating position. "No thank-you, GouRRRY!!!!" he shrieked, as the blond swordsman dragged him away by his foot. "Goo-chan! GOO-CHAN!! NOOOOOO-" he wailed, as Gourry closed the door behind them.  
  
Lina put her fork down and sighed, slumping on her arms. "I thought WE could spend Christmas together watching TV specials," she said to herself. "But, I guess you'd rather spend Christmas with the fruitcake." She snickered at her joke. "Christmas..heh...fruitcake.."  
  
Zelgadis cleared his throat for the firth time in the last ten seconds. Amelia had had enough.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" she cried. "Upstairs! Bed! Ginger Ale! NOW!!!!"  
  
But, the chimera didn't reply. He was fast asleep, looking rather comfortable in the reclining chair.  
  
Amelia smiled slightly and sank into the chair with her hot chocolate.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss stared wide-eyed at the tv screen.  
  
"Gloria.." A man said on-screen. "I..I love you..."  
  
The little girl looked up at him with impossibly huge eyes and said, "I love you too, Toussan, even though you had to spend all of our Christmas dinner money to buy Kaasan's eye operation and Fido's flea collar."  
  
"Oh, Gloria," he cried, taking her in his arms.  
  
"Toussan!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"We will return to The Impossible Movie To Get Through Without Crying or Leaving the Room after these messages," the narrator said.  
  
Xelloss panted heavily. He looked over at Gourry, who was sleeping. The mazoku began to feel the room spiraling around him. He decided to teleport back to Wolf Pack Island to recuperate.  
  
But..he didn't make it quite that far.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Lina sighed and left a plate of food untouched, clearly a sign of something desperately wrong. She climbed the stairs, without saying a word to Amelia, and lay down on her bed.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, which was pale gray. "Gourry..." she said, softly, thinking that the word itself would bring him running to her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia yawned and looked up from her book to Zelgadis. She noticed that he was sweating, and scrunching his eyes tightly.  
  
The oujo placed a hand softly on his forehead and gasped to find extreme warmth generating from his face.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?" she called. He didn't answer. "Mr. Zelgadis!" she cried louder.  
  
The young princess ran to the kitchen, to grab a cloth and a bowl of water.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Filia Ul Copt padded delicately through the snow. She had just been doing some last minute shopping for Val, as she couldn't seem to buy him enough Christmas presents. She had had to hit an old woman with her mace to get a tickle-me Elmo, but felt it was worth it for her Valterria.  
  
She was only a mile and a half from her cozy home when she stumbled over something in the snow. Cursing, she looked at her crushed bag of toys and glared in the direction of whatever had made her fall. A flash of purple, whipping around in the wind. A dark, masculine outline. Filia brushed some snow away from the object, and gasped when recognizance hit her.  
  
Her first instinct was to shout, "NAMAGOMI!" and bang him on the head with her mace, but then she noticed that he wasn't moving. Or breathing.  
  
So, instead, she whispered, "Namagomi?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Lina went downstairs to tell Amelia she was going out for awhile. Both Amelia and Zelgadis were gone.  
  
She decided to see if they were watching Christmas specials with Gourry. The sorceress creaked open the door and peered inside. The blond was spread over the couch, arms and legs going in every direction, and a long trail of drool falling onto the pillows. Lina softly smiled and climbed onto the couch, snuggling with her swordsman. She had finally found her Christmas peace.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia had somehow managed to get Zelgadis into his bed upstairs. She was currently dabbing the warm cloth on his forehead, urging him to awaken.  
  
He stirred and opened his eyes slightly.  
  
Amelia's heart leaped with sudden joy. "Mr. Zelgadis?" she said, softly.  
  
Zelgadis gave a weak smile in return and allowed Amelia to care for him through the night.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Filia finally managed to drag Xelloss into her house. Val came bounding down the stairs shouting, "It's Santa! It's Santa!"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Val, honey," Filia said, calmly.  
  
Val gasped. "Mommy? You're Santa Claus?"  
  
The dragon priestess sighed. "Yes, Val, honey. Now, go to bed so I can put your presents under the tree."  
  
The young dragon leaped with joy. "You got me Mr. Xelloss for Christmas?? You're the best Santa/Mom ever!!" Val ran back up the stairs and hopped into bed, pretending to sleep so that "Santa" could go about her business.  
  
Filia tossed Xelloss onto the couch and sat in a chair, exhausted. "I hate you, Namagomi," she muttered.  
  
Xelloss groaned and rolled over.  
  
Filia caught herself looking at him and quickly looked away. She heard a thud and quickly turned her head. The mazoku grinned at her from the floor, having fallen off the couch and onto it.  
  
"Namagomi," Filia breathed.  
  
Xelloss pouted. "All of a sudden, it went from the best day ever part 2 to the worst day ever part 1."  
  
Filia rolled her eyes. "I'll go make some hot chocolate."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss: You're just going to leave it all hanging like that?  
  
NoV: Are you over your "I ran into a wall" spasms?  
  
Xelloss: Yes. Now, answer my question.  
  
NoV: Oh-kay. Then, yes. I am. Bye, bye! 


End file.
